Behind The Door
by JessipurrMalfoy
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries. This is a Suguru fanfiction and what his life is like after he joins Bad Luck. Yaoi. SFHN Rated M for later chapters.


**Chapter One**

The Same Routine

Suguru Fujisaki was just your everyday average teenager. Well, if you didn't count the fact that he was in a famous rock band called _Bad Luck_. He was constantly receiving fan letters from girls far too young to be considering. His life at High School had changed drastically; he went from being nobody, to being everyone's best friend.

But the truth was that Suguru felt like his life was the same. Every morning he was roused from his slumber by his blaring alarm clock, his mother yelling from downstairs for him to get up. He would shower, eat breakfast, and then ride the dreadful yellow bus to school. Every morning he sat in the back of his homeroom class, glaring at the kids who tried to talk to him. Everyone thought that he was self absorbed. That Suguru Fujisaki thought he was too good for everyone else since he was in a rock band. Suguru often heard girls in the library gossiping about him; their thoughts were the same as everyone else's, except they claimed that Suguru was only sour because he knew he would never be as great as his cousin Tohma Seguchi.

Suguru went through every school day ignoring the atmosphere around him. Since his last class of the day was an advanced music class, Suguru was excused early so he could report to NG Studios. Everyday he walked in to hear Shuichi whining about something. Everyday he could hear Hiro comforting the pink haired boy while tuning his guitar. Everyday he had a gun pointed at his head for being one second late. Everyday was exactly the same. No surprises, no secrets, and no mysteries.

That was until Suguru decided to attend his music class one day since he didn't have to go to work, due to Shuichi being sick. He entered the music room and was surprised to find that there was only three other students there. All three of them were girls, which if Suguru was he would be intimidated. But Suguru found he was feeling rather relaxed and relieved that there were no males in the class. Suguru sat down at a round table and let his eyes wonder around the room. His eyes laid on something strange, something he had only seen in American movies. Without thinking he found himself walking towards the instrument and running his fingers along the metal rim. The instrument was simply beautiful.

The color was shiny black with what seemed to be a bit of glitter in the mix, or was that the lighting? He was sitting down now behind the rounded instrument, gazing at the many white faces that stared back at him.

_BANG!_

Suguru jumped up and stumbled backwards over the cushioned chair. His head hit the hard wall and he couldn't help but scowl. He looked up, wanting to know where the noise came from, only to be greeted by a pair of honey brown eyes.

"There called drums." The girl said in a sort of haughty way. Suguru looked her over and the first thing he noticed was that instead of having on the school uniform socks, she has on green and black striped socks that reached her knees.

"I know what they are; I've just never seen them up close before." Suguru said as he struggled to get up. The girl offered him her hand and he happily took it. She lifted him from the ground with ease.

"Why are you in here? You're not in our music class if I remember correctly." The girl kept rambling on as Suguru over looked her. Her appearance screamed rocking American. She had pitch black hair with random green streaks and if her socks weren't proof enough, the industrials in both her ears was. After observing her body some more, he came to the conclusion that the girl had curves like a coke bottle and was in fact, American.

"It is very rude to stare; it would be wise to stop before the dimwit notices." Suguru was jerked from his thoughts by the sound of a British accent. He turned and his face was pressed against an almost nearly flat chest.

"Nice to meet you as well Suguru, My name is Kit." Suguru's face flushed pink as he moved away from the taller girl. She seemed to be very proper like since her uniform had not been modified at all. She had a British flag wrist band on her left wrist, and after finally looking at her face, she had blue green eyes and blond hair.

"You know my name?" He asked timidly almost afraid of what she would say.

"Of course I do, I'm not air headed like little Audi over there. I actually keep up with the outside world." Kit smiled and it sent chills down his spine. Was she a sadistic fan? Would she rape him?

"Who is Audi?" Suguru asked. Kit laughed and motioned to the green stockings girl who was cleaning the drum set and talking lovingly to it.

"That is Audrina Grey, the famous unruly drumming American. But we just call her Aud." Kit spoke with amusement, as if she was seeing Audrina Grey for the first time.

"I can see why you would call her Aud." Suguru responded, staring at Aud with wide eyes. She was spraying disinfectant spray on the black cushioned chair he had fallen over earlier.

"You'll have to excuse her behavior, she is after all a rude selfish American." Kit smirked when Aud's head popped up from behind the drum set.

"What did you say about me, you stuck up British pig?" Aud's glare rivaled that of Tohma Seguchi.

"Why you bloody-" Kit wasn't even able to finish her sentence before she was interrupted.

"When you two kiddies are done fighting, maybe we can get down to business." Suguru turned around to see an olive skin colored girl standing near the window. Her uniform was an untidy mess, and she wore black combat boots instead of Mary Jane's. Her hair was dark brown and was a somewhat short braid down the back of her head. Her eyes were such a dark brown they made Suguru flinch.

"But Izzy, she insulted my peoples!" Aud whined and Suguru automatically thought of Shuichi.

"She didn't insult your _peoples_ Aud, she insulted you. Aren't you supposed to be the adult and let it go? You are after all the teacher assistant." Izzy smirked.

"You are so right! Kit, after school detention for you!" Aud declared with a huge grin.

"What?! IZZY! You are supposed to be siding with me!" Kit was whining, her voice thick with a British accent. Aud glared daggers at her while imitating an evil laugh from some horror movie. The childish bickering then pursued.

"You'll have to forgive them. Britain's and Americans do get along, just no those two. They have been fighting since kit transferred in." Suguru really didn't know what to say. He expected these girls to be calm and well collected, not raging psychos.

"And you are?" Suguru asked, his eyebrows furrowing together in frustration.

"Isabella Lopez, but call me Izzy. So you decided to actually attend class today?" something about the cold look in the older girls eyes frightened little Suguru.

"Sadly, yes. I didn't have to report to work, so I decided today would be as good as any to check out what the advanced music class was." Suguru found that trying to speak to Izzy was the same as trying to speak to Hiro. It made him nervous and uneasy.

"Well the class used to be bigger until everyone starting flunking out. Now it's just us four." Izzy spoke calmly, obviously unaffected by the fight going on between the Britain and American in the background.

"Do all of you play instruments?" Suguru assumed that the drum set belonged to Aud, so the other two had to play instruments of some sort, right?

"No, I play guitar and Aud plays drums. Kit is an excellent singer though. Mr. T is convinced that we could have our own little band. So instead of learning music history, he lets us write and play music the whole period."

"Where is Mr. T anyways?" It wasn't that Suguru was trying to be a party crasher; he just wanted to know where this so called music teacher was.

"He is out on a date." Izzy said point black, not even trying to sugar coat it.

"But isn't he supposed to be teaching?" Suguru asked, rather confused by now.

"Yeah, but teaching us is pretty pointless. We don't pay attention." Izzy smirked and handed Suguru a black composition book. "These are the lyrics and keyboard tabs. Study them and know them all by tomorrow. We have a rehearsal slash test tomorrow on everything in that book."

"What! But I have other things I have to do, like work on my arrangements for Mr.Shindou. If I don't have these done, K will surely shoot me!" Suguru was furious, how could she expect him to learn all their music over night!

"Not my problem kid. See ya tomorrow afternoon." The bell rung and Izzy was already out the door. Suguru knew there was a reason he didn't want to get out of bed this morning.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

A bundle of blankets moved around on the twin sized bed before a hand lurched out and smacked the alarm clock. The beeping immediately stopped and Suguru emerged from the bundle of warmth.

"I hate mornings…" He mumbled under his breath as he shuffled across the room to the door. As soon as it was open, Suguru's mother was yelling from downstairs.

"Fujisaki! A young lady by the name of Audrina Gray called for you last night. She said for you to bring your keyboard to school today! Now hurt up with your shower and come eat!"

Suguru sighed, he was hoping to get out of going to music class today, and he was quite honestly scared of the girls. He didn't even want to think about what they would do to him if he didn't show up to class.

After showering and dressing in his plain school uniform, he headed downstairs. He was greeted by the smell of rice, eggs, and bacon. His favorite breakfast.

"Fujisaki, K-san just called and said you don't have to come in. Mr. Nakano is apparently still sick." His mother chirped from the stove. Suguru immediately stopped eating and paid attention to what his mother was saying.

"I thought you said yesterday that that Mr.Shindou was sick, mother?" Suguru was on again confused by his mother's forgetfulness.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling; Mr. Nakano is the one who is sick. K-san said he has a cold of some sort." Suguru looked at his mother and wondered how she ended up with someone as strict as his father.

Suguru's eyes scanned the table and he wondered where his father was. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided that breakfast was much more peaceful without the older man looming over his shoulders. He began to play with the chopsticks in his hands, having been done for a while. His thoughts wandered to the dark side of his mind where the only thoughts there were of the red hair guitarists, Hiroshi Nakano. Suguru wondered if Hiro was ok, if what was really making him ill was just a cold.

Suguru was interrupted from his thoughts by the doorbell ringing. No one dared came to his house this early because most people were scared of his father. "I'll get it!" He quickly ran to the door, hoping to god it wasn't K-san here to drag him off to work just to torture him. When Suguru opened the door he was stunned.

"Hey Suguru, need a lift?" It was Kit. She was dressed in the school uniform; black pleated skirt, white blouse, and black tie. She had on the same wristband and the same shoes as before. The only different thing was that she had her long blond hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Do I even want to know how you found out where I live?' Suguru waved good-bye to his mother and grabbed his book bag before heading out the door.

"If I did, I'd have to kill you." Kit laughed as she headed towards her vehicle. Suguru couldn't help but laugh when Kit's car came into sight. It was one of those vehicles that his father referred to as a _box car_.

"I am not getting into that thing." Suguru exclaimed.

"Why not?" Kit asked as she unlocked the driver's door and slipped inside.

"Well, for one thing, it's embarrassing." Suguru gave up when kit start the car. He tossed his book bag in the back seat and slid into the passenger seat.

Ten minutes later they were pulling into the school parking lot. "See now, that wasn't so bad." Kit smiled and turned the car off.

Suguru was traumatized. Kit had blasted some crazy British song about bondage the whole drive. It made Suguru wonder if the girl had some poor innocent soul tied up in the back of the car.

"Well, see ya later Suguru!" Kit ran off as soon as Suguru was out of the car and she had locked the doors.

First period was a little strange for Suguru. He noticed for the first time that Izzy was in his career explorations class. Throughout the morning he found himself either standing next to Izzy or sitting next to her. Her uniform was just as messy as the day before, and she still wore the black combat boots.

By the time lunch time had rolled around, Suguru was exhausted. Between putting out a fire that Izzy started with a rice maker, and Kit's episode in the car, Suguru was starving! He ran into the cafeteria and quickly jumped in the lunch line. Suguru slipped his hands into his pockets to get out his lunch money, so that he had it out and ready. That was when he realized that he had forgotten to get lunch money from his mother that morning.

"Hungry Suguru?" He turned around and came face to face with a pair of drum sticks, behind them stood the weird, yet interesting, Aud.

"Yes, starving actually. But I have no lunch money." Suguru spoke, following Aud to the end of the lunch line.

"I can get you some food!" Aud squealed. He was in the process of telling her no when he stopped. Aud was lurking behind this guy who just got his lunch. Aud leaned forward and smacked both her drum sticks really hard across the back of the guy's elbows. Before the lunch hit the ground, Aud caught it and handed it over to Suguru.

"The Aud survival method." Aud grinned and ran off to attack another poor innocent victim, Suguru just stood there amazed. Aud had just stolen someone's lunch! What if that kid ran off and told a teacher and he got in trouble?

Before Suguru could dispose of the evidence, he heard someone calling his name. He turned and saw Izzy and Kit waving him over to a secluded table in the back corner. As Suguru sat down, he noticed that Aud was sitting in the corner munching away on three plates of food.

"I see Aud has introduced you to her _stylish_ way of eating." Kit remarked.

"I'm not sure if I should eat the food or give it back." Suguru stated, obviously really confused on what was right and wrong.

"Just eat it and be happy." Izzy calmly said as she sipped a bottle of flavored water. Things were quiet until Aud finished eating. Conversation immediately started and Suguru found himself beginning to enjoy the girls company. Aud was very funny when she wasn't stealing food, and Suguru found out that Kit was a part of the schools soccer team. Izzy on the other hand, was the president of the martial arts club, which frightened Suguru and caught his interest all at once.

When it began to near noon, the four of them turned there plates in and headed towards the music room. On the way there, Izzy talked about how she thought they should try to introduce Suguru to there music slowly. Suguru began to protest, but was quickly quieted when Kit explained that they had mixed four different genre's of music together. J-pop, American rock, Spanish jazz, and British soft-rock.

"It can't be all that hard to get used to." Suguru said as he walked into the music room. He was surprised to see that his keyboard was sitting close to Aud's drum set. "How did my keyboard get here?"

"I went to your studio and stole it." Aud squeaked as she hopped onto her black cushioned chair. "That blond hair dude gave me a bit of trouble. He kept pointing this gun at me and saying that if I stole your keyboard, he was going to kill me or something. He was all talk though."

"Tell him how you got out of the building with the keyboard, Aud, tell him!" Kit was giggling as she set up her microphone.

"Did you shoot K-san?" Suguru was astounded. Someone had outdone K, and that someone was some mentally insane nineteen year old girl who should have graduated by now.

"No." Aud had a cloth rag and was rubbing her drums to make sure they were nice and sparkly.

"Tell him already!" Kit exclaimed, the girl just couldn't handle excitement too well.

"I crawled through the ventilation system."


End file.
